


The Beginning

by Temptingareadaholic



Series: Suppressed [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff, weird water metaphor thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temptingareadaholic/pseuds/Temptingareadaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to the fic Suppressed (but can easily stand alone). Before the times of angst and bad parents, the two boys must find each other first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm writing this to celebrate both the near canon-ness of Harurin, or Rinharu whatever floats your boat, and the fact that we're getting a season two that has been officially confirmed! So I was asked a bit to write how Haru and Rin got together and then this happened so I thought I would combine the two! Hope you like it!

Rin had always been one for swimming, filled with exhilaration and the determination to win and to become stronger. The feeling of water set at just the perfect temperature, only moved by the desperation of its swimmers, had followed the redhead since childhood. Yet, his love for swimming didn't quite match up to Haru's love of water. Haru, who could sit in a bathtub for hours on end and could find peace at just the simple flow of the water over his skin. The love of something unfeeling ?, something that couldn't love you back, didn't confuse the boy, it was the way Haru loved water so calmly. Granted the swimmer couldn't exactly contain himself when he came across a significant amount of water, but as soon as Haru felt the water lap at his hand, his eyes closed and he lost himself in this calmness that Rin just couldn't seem to find.

               Rin stood on the starting block, his raven-haired teammate ready to swim beside him. The boy's heart beat against his rib cage in anticipation. Waiting to hear to words that would let the two launch themselves, the shark yearned to feel the water. When Haru swam next to him, he could sense it, that deep love, but still not that calm enthusiasm that Haru had. His love was a violence like no other. His love let the water rush in and mix with his blood, pumping throughout his entire body until he felt like bursting. Emotions that tore him apart, but which he'd rather hold onto forever, rather than go back to the times of Australia and rivalry. The swimmer welcomed the pain, so that he could taste the satisfaction of loving something, anything, anyone.     Haru. The younger Rin , who always walked around with a grin plastered on his much tinier face, wouldn't say he had feelings for his childhood friend, but still felt the warmth surge to his heart when he was within the solemn boy's presence. The Rin in Australia, who lived a meager existence wondering what had wrecked him, still felt the deep abyss that grew in his heart everyday as he forgot what it was like to feel the presence of the missing boy. The Rin who had just returned wouldn't admit the slight yearning that crushed its way throughout his body, destroying everything until all he felt was _want_. The Rin now could say that the water had washed over his heart, drenching it in a love he could no longer deny. Rin, all of him, was in absolute love with Haru.  The two dove into the water, melting into its welcoming embrace. The victor predetermined as they swam in sync. Their hands smacked triumphantly against the wall and they rose, gasping in the sweet taste of air. Haru looked over at him, the traces of a faint smile fleeting from his face, and Rin could feel each pound of his heart that pushed the water-mix blood throughout him, consuming him. The redhead couldn't hold it in anymore; one day he would burst. Today he might just let himself, but how does he control the damage? With love that takes over him so violently, he had no way to tame the storm brewing inside. He needed a plan, one that could backfire and still protect his love. Rin already lost his protection as soon as he admitted that water was leaking inside of him and mixing with everything he was.

               The day snaked back into his mind, opening itself up for opportunity. The scheming teen couldn't quite remember why he had suggested it in the first place as a child. Perhaps he had been struck by the will of the water that had just begun filtering into his heart or maybe it had only been a childish whim of his. Either way, the idea was foolish and perfect. If his plan backfired, none would be the wiser. Only Rin would go home with water weighing heavily in his heart, that feeling of rupturing growing stronger. He would pay that price if it meant that maybe, just maybe, he could reap the rewards.

               "Yo, Haru," he called out as the two exited the pool. Haru looked at him for the second time in the past few minutes and Rin could feel the water begin to swell as he urged it to settle down. He plastered a smirk onto his face; it was so far from the grin he carried as a child, but every now and then that grin truly resurfaced. Now was not one of those times. "I was thinking the other day and remember a certain bet we made before I..." He snapped his mouth shut, hoping that the quiet boy was too lost in his own world to hear that last part. Even though the two had reconciled, the days of Australia still sat as an ever present pit in their stomachs, pulling them down with its darkness.

               Fortunately, it appeared as if the raven-haired teen hadn't noticed Rin's last words as he walked over, the usual aura of disinterest hung around him, but a small spark of light shone in the deep blue of his eyes. "I don't remember making any bets with you," he answered unamused. The ghost of a frown betrayed him though. The larger of the two sniggered as he saw that his friend too remembered the embarrassing memory. Friend. That word still came so casually to his mind. Friend. If only it would leave just as casually. Friend. Whenever that word came he froze. Friend. He wanted to be more that just friends.

               "177, Haru, and come on, you know I can't believe that. Fess up," the mischievous grin that graced his face soon melted from genuine to a facade worn too many times. He gulped, trying to swallow that water that was ever so close to pouring out. He didn't know what he wanted to hear more. If Haru answered with a bigger number, he'd have nothing to focus on except the fierce pounding of the water inside and the lean arms wrapped around his legs and chest. If his love answered with a smaller number, could he handle the intensity of the boy's gaze so close to him? Maybe everything would be better if Haru decided to not call out number at all.

               "175," he mutters reluctantly, looking away at the ground. His features pulled into a look of annoyance. The redhead felt a slight stutter inside and for a moment he considered backtracking and forgetting about this stupid and foolish plan he had once concocted. He was so close to pretending to slide the whole thing off, but then he'd be in stuck in the very spot from which he wanted to escape and he remembered just how much he hated the word ‘friend’. The boy thought he could be content with it, just standing in his presence had to be enough, but that water rose to an unbearable level.  He couldn't just let himself drown in the damn liquid; he had to try something.

               "177," he smirked again, reminding Haru that he had won. Although, was anyone really a winner or loser in this bet. The shark couldn't tell if the younger version of himself was a genius or just the same idiot who stood there today. Haru began to complain with comments about the childness of the situation and how foolish the two would look. Rin answered this with a casual look around the room, silently remarking on how over their conversation it had emptied itself of all but themselves. The blue-eyed boy's complaints soon became inaudible as he lost his reasoning. "If anyone should be complaining, it's me, Haru!" The name rung throughout the empty pool, how he loved to hear that name, how he loved to hear each letter sizzle of the edge of his tongue and escape from his mouth. "I'm the one who will have to carry your ass 100m."

               "Then, why don't we switch," Haru responded. It was all the red-head could do to stop the widening of his eyes, the small intake of air, and the spluttering that was sure to follow. The dolphin had offered to carry him, willingly. The complains, he expected, but not this, not any sort of returned interest. Was there actually hope for the lone shark?

               He didn't think he could hold in the emotion this time, so he switched back into perfect English, "No, thank you." For now he had to pretend as if he only cared about his pride. He couldn't lead Haru to believe anything else. What was he even trying to achieve with this plan anyways? As he got further and further, it only seemed like he was covering up his love for Haru rather than let him see. Wasn't that the point, to show Haru a sight he had was too scared to show him before? He swallowed his pride and fear of discovery and moved forward, noticing a little too late that both of them were still in their jammers and slick with the water from the pool.

               Awkwardly, he slid an arm underneath the swimmer's legs and hoisted him up, simultaneously placing  an arm around the back. Already he could feel the weight drag him down and the water slowly leak from his pores, waiting to explode. He really didn't think too far in advance, didn't think of the feeling of Haru's skin against his, and the slight breathe against his chest. He took a shaky breath of his own before he began to run the length of the pool.

               Twenty-five meters. His heart pounded, beat after beat. A glaring red light saying to Haru that he was in the arms of a man who loved him. Did he see it? Could he feel it too?His heart swelled. Fifty meters. His arms began to tremble from both the weight of Haru and his senses that kicked into overdrive. Could the boy feel the tremble in his arms and did he know what it meant? Was he trembling too? Rin couldn't tell through his own…?. Seventy-five meters. His legs began to shake. The weight just kept pulling him down and down with no one else to carry it with him.  How could he have let it gone on this far and this long? How did he stand it? One-hundred meters. He slowly fell to the ground bringing Haru with him. The tears pricked at his eyes, begging to escape. Damn. He hated crying and the vulnerability of it. He sensed Haru's penetrating gaze. He let him see the weakness of the teen that held him.

               "Rin," Haru said, the sound of his own name in the raven-haired boy's mouth sounded like the sweet tingling of bells. He opened his eyes and stared at the blue ones sitting in his lap and felt a solitary tear escape. A hand reached up and gently wiped it off and he then felt soft lips kiss away the salty residue. The crying boy tried to choke out his love's name, but the words stayed trapped in his throat. Haru pulled away and Rin saw that his eyes too were glistening with tears. And he burst, the water pouring out in floods, but Haru's love was there and ready to take it in.

               Fingers grasped at the nape of the boy's neck as the raven-haired teen pulled himself up, meeting Rin's lips with his own. He kissed him tenderly, gently moving around the other's. Each movement was a caress and Rin parted his lips ever so slightly, inviting him in . Moaning, as he felt Haru's tongue embrace his own, his back soon hit the ground and a shiver ran through him. Haru groaned at the slight vibration beneath him. Eventually he pulled back, eyes still closed, breathe panting. Pressing his forehead against the redhead's, he nuzzled his nose with grin playing around the corners of his mouth. That grin traveled its way to Rin's own mouth, lighting him with the warmth and happiness he felt the day of the relay, watching his teammate emerge from the water, victorious. He no longer felt like he was going to explode from the water leaking into his heart, but melt from the love that finally penetrated too.

               "Hey, Rin?" Haru asked, "Will you go out with me?” As if he didn't know the answer to that foolish and childish and perfect question. With the nod of his head, Rin was startled to hear cheering behind him.  Tilting his chin up, he saw the figures of Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei. With a growl he begun to rise, ready to beat up all of them for snooping, but Haru had a another plan in mind. He grabbed his arms and pulled him down for another passionate kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know that ending was a little cheesy, but seeing how my last piece was basically endless angst, I wanted some lovely fluff. I'm planning on writing an epilogue to this work and then finally ending it. I hope you enjoyed this! If you haven't read suppressed, feel free to or free not to. And please feel free to comment and leave requests here or on my tumblr, bigbrothersesshomaru! Thank you so much for reading! And a huge thanks to my editor, who edited not only this prologue, but the entire suppressed series!


End file.
